This invention relates to a wrench-type socket especially designed to enable the removal of head-type bolts and the like wherein the bolt head is damaged or otherwise worn to a configuration which does not permit removal of said bolt by use of a conventional type of socket which has a socket configuration that closely matches or fits over the bolt head by which fit the conventional driving connection therebetween enables the bolt to be removed.
The socket of the present invention has a central cavity formed with at least one, but preferably a plurality, of elongated protuberances or projections which are intended to engage the bolt head, as the socket is rotated in the bolt withdrawal direction, thus providing a driving connection therebetween to cause the bolt to be rotated and removed.